Friends and Jealousy
by RainyMorning
Summary: I think this is a stupid title... Anyway, this is my first story on here. I hope you guys enjoy, which I doubt... The pairing is my OC, Millie, and Ventus, a.k.a. Ven. Can Millie handle the fact that her best friend, Ven, is with someone else?


**Author's Note: Ok, I think my story sucks... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Disney, the video game Left 4 Dead 2, the band Underoath, and the song Shadow by Demi Lovato!**

**Here's a description of my OC character:**

**Name: Millie**

**Age: 16**

**Looks: Semi-pale skin, heart-shaped face, grey eyes, dark brown semi-long layered wavy hair, dark brown wavy side bangs, skinny, and slim.**

**Attire: Gray beret, blue lace spaghetti strap tank top with a lacey sleeveless sweater worn over it, denim shorts, glass ring, and black Converse high-tops.**

**And this is all told from my OC's point of view, well kinda...**

* * *

I watch one of my best friends cuddle with the school prep, _Kairi…_ I watch as she shoves her hands into the back pockets of his pants while he wraps his arms tightly around her. Their so called, "make-out" position… Heh. It sickens me to know that I my best friend, who I also happen to have a crush on, is with someone else. Wait, crush? It was _more_ than a crush…

"Hey… Dork…" a voice cooed, "Dorkier…" A hand was waving to me in front of my face.

I push the hand away, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Hey, I'm just wondering… Have you written a new song for the band?" Sora asked. I simply handed him my notebook and I turned to the page where I wrote our latest song. "Um… Why is there a drawing of you swearing and throwing stuff at Ven?" Sora held the page up to my face.

"Oops, wrong notebook!" I quickly snatched it away from him, but he grabbed it back.

"Oh… I get it…" Sora was amused when he flipped through the pages. "Your best friend is a flirt. Player number two in school-" but I cut him off.

"Wait, who's player number one?"

"Axel, the biggest flirt there is. What makes Ven number two is that he's actually a total sweetheart inside…" I looked down at my tray of uneaten food, "Come on… Cheer up Millie… You know there's always his twin, Roxas," he winks.

"But Roxas is not Ven… I crave for Ven's personality more, he's such a mischievous and bad boy… Roxas is not like that," I sighed.

"Why do you even like a guy like him anyway? I mean, you know he'd cheat on you if you dated him."

"I know he wouldn't do that to me. We've known each other since we were like six and besides, we're best friends," I crossed my arms.

"You guys were playing tag in the park, that's how you two met."

~Flashback Time!~

"_Ow!" Millie tripped on a rock, fell face flat, and scraped her hand._

"_And tag… You're it," Ven stated slyly while laying a finger on her shoulder. Millie got up and rubbed her scraped hand on her white summer dress, leaving blood stains on it._

"_Mom's gonna yell at me when she sees my dress dirty, but I don't care…"_

"_Oh, you're naughty…" Ven folded his hands on the back of his head._

"_But, you've got dirt on your shirt!" _

"_I know… I don't care if mommy flips on me or not."_

"_Hee-hee, I like you," Millie puts on a cheesy grin, "What's your name? I've never seen you around here before."_

"_Ventus, but just call me Ven. Cutie," he also puts on a cheesy grin and rubs a finger under his nose._

_She giggled, "The name's not __**cutie…**__ It's Millie. M-I-L-L-I-E, Millie. Don't forget it!"_

"_I was just joking, I wouldn't just call any girl cutie," he crossed his arms._

_Millie furrowed her eyebrows at him and says sternly, "Ok, like I said before, you're new here right?"_

"_Yeah, me and my twin are moving in with our cousin, Sora."_

"_Oh… Sora! I'm friends with that dork!"_

"_The dork with the brown gravity defying hair and blue eyes?"_

"_Yup, that's the dork I know! He lives across from where I live, so I guess you, your twin, and me are going to be neighbors!"_

"_Cool…" _

~End of Flashback!~

"I love how much you know me so well…" I claimed.

"Thank you," Sora bowed his head, "Hurry! Eat your lunch, our next class will start soon." I quickly munched on my food before the bell rang. The plates were clean and I took a huge gulp from my water bottle. "What do we have next?" Sora asked.

"English… Oh snap! I didn't do the homework!" I panicked.

_Ring!_

"Oh no… I'm doomed…"

"Come on…" Sora dragged me and tray along with him to class.

~Fast Forward to Last Period~

Health class was the class me, Sora, and Roxas have together. I always sit down next to Sora while Roxas sits next to Namine, another good friend of ours. Oh, did I mention Ven and Kairi also have this class? Ven used to sit next to me all the time until _she _came along. They were my distractions in class. I can't stand it when I see them whispering into each other's ear and they'd peck each other on the cheek when the teacher's not looking. And yet again, it was either Sora or Roxas who'd snap me out from my train of thoughts.

"Alright class," Tifa, our teacher said, "Today, I would like to start a new project. You will be working with your partner next to you." _Oh God… Ven and Kairi… _"You'll all create a structure of the food pyramid. Just make a pyramid and decorate it with fun food facts. Simple as that, supplies are in the back of the classroom. Let's get working."

~Thirty-Five Minutes Later~

I colored in the pyramid with the paint while Sora was cutting out different shapes of foods and facts. I gripped onto the paintbrush real tightly, hearing Kairi giggle at every word Ven says to her. If I could, I'd go up to her and splatter paint on her expensive clothes.

"Dork, you're painting it wrong…" Sora frowned at me. I looked at the pyramid and I was painting it black.

"Oh shit!" I cussed under my breath.

"Class, start cleaning up, you'll continue your project next week," Tifa said. _Yes!_ I can finally get out of this hell, it's been a pain watching _him _and _her _sit together for forty-five minutes. Oh… But wait, I have detention after school today… Stupid English homework. Tifa finally dismisses us from class. Me and Sora met up with Roxas and Namine in the hallway.

"Today is Friday… So, what should we do today?" Roxas asked.

"Sorry, I can't come with you guys today…" I explained.

"Why not?" Roxas frowned.

"Because… Dork's got detention for not doing her English homework," Sora said.

"Oh, that's too bad," Namine said.

"Well, have fun guys… Bye," I waved to them and they waved to me back. I walked to the Detention room and took a seat on the front desk. I dug my face into my arms in frustration.

"Look who do we have here…" I poked my head up to see Ven, he sits down on the desk next to me, "What did you get in trouble for this time?"

"Not doing my English homework… What happened to _Kairi?_ I thought you'd ditch detention for her,"

"Oh, this is to make up all the other detentions I ditched for Kairi," he smirked. _God…_ I want to wipe that fucking smirk off his face.

"Ah…" Ven leaned back on his chair, "This brings back memories… Remember the time in fifth grade? When I stole your iPod?" I perked my head up.

~Flashback to the Fifth Grade!~

"_Ven, watch my backpack for me, will ya? I need to use the restroom," Millie told Ven._

"_Yeah, whatever…" Millie shoves her backpack into Ven and then runs off to the restroom. "Hehehe, time to investigate…" Ven stated deviously. He unzips the bag and stuffs his hand inside it and shuffles it inside looking for something to grab. He pulls out an iPod from her bag. __**Maybe she wouldn't mind if I borrow it…**__ He shrugged and puts the music player into his pocket. He pulls out a notebook, no… A diary… _

"_Millie has a diary!" he laughs. He opens to the front page and it shows, 'Dear Diary, I got a crush on…' It was written in huge letters, he turned to the next page. 'Haha, sucker!!! This isn't my real diary!!!' _

"_Oh crud…" Ven muttered._

"_Ahem…" Ven turned around to see Millie tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. _

"_I knew it was you all along who was trying to get your hands on my 'journal!!!' And I saw you touch my iPod from all the over there!" Ven puts down her backpack and starts running around the schoolyard, knowing that Millie was going to chase him. _

"_Oh crud, oh crud, oh crud…" Ven was sweating._

"_Hey, you two!" a teacher called out and Millie and Ven stopped in their tracks, "No running around the schoolyard, that's detention for the both of you!" _

"_Aw man…" the two kids sighed in frustration._

~End of Flashback!~

"Oh yeah, I remember…" I looked at the teacher who was sleeping instead of watching us, "And don't forget about the _diary…_ Blegh."

"Aw… Mill, don't be upset," Ven pouted, "I don't know your crush… Who is he?"

"I do not have a crush."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"I give up, you can have it your way…" Ven stated.

"Thank," _Screw… "_you. Hey, you didn't forget about your best friends, did you?"

"Of course, you'll always be my best buddy. Along with Sora and the others." I nodded in agreement, but how can you not forget about us when you're always with _her…?_

~Fast Forward~

Me and Ven left the school. It's already four o' clock and either of us had plans.

"So, hanging out with Kairi today?" I asked darkly.

"Yeah, you?"

"Sora."

"Oh… Ok, have fun!" he waved to me and walked in the opposite direction. I sighed, taking out my cell phone and calling Sora.

"Hello," Sora spoke.

"Millie, I finally got out of detention. Where are you?"

"Sunset Hill Café, Roxas and Namine aren't with me though."

"That's ok, I'll be there. See you later," I hung up. Roxas and Namine… I wonder what they could be doing… Oh well, time to take the train to Sunset Hill which is another part of town. I walked through the Market Street and then to the Train Station.

"One ticket please," the lady at the front desk gave me a ticket and I paid her with my munny. I hopped on the train and took a seat. I take out my iPod and began listening to Underoath. I always listen to screamo music whenever I am angry or whatnot. The train stops and it finally reached my destination.

~Sunset Hill Café~

Me and Sora were sitting across from each other on the table. I stared at my half full cup of iced chocolate while Sora stuffed his mouth with a blueberry muffin. I took out my song book from my bag and laid it on the table. I pushed it toward him and he opened up to the last page I wrote on.

"Is this the song you're working on for the Valentine's Day Dance?" Sora asked me.

"Yeah, how are the lyrics?"

"Um… I don't feel the Valentine's Day vibe in this song… It's more like the after effects of a break-up…"

"Hm? Oh, go to the next page," I stated and he turned to the next page.

His eyes skimmed through each line, "Oh, now _this _is more like it. Even the chords sound great. Sing some parts for me, will ya?"

I took a deep and breath and sang the chorus, "_Sentences of yours… Are running throughout my head, searching for a chance to catch my breath…_ That's that, I don't want to spoil the whole thing."

"This is great, we're going to have to rehearse with the band tomorrow, when's the dance?"

"Two weeks from today…"

"Then, we really have to get started…" he gulped onto his last munch of muffin as well as I finished my cup of chocolate. "Come over to my house," Sora offered.

"Sure," I smiled. I sling my messenger bag to my shoulder and we left the café, linking arms with each other. We were skipping and singing to the theme we made, "The Dork Song." Since we always called each other our nicknames, Dork. People stared at us on the train but we didn't care.

~Over To Ven and Kairi~

Ven takes his keys out of his pocket and inserts it into the doorknob. He twisted the knob and opened the door. He lets Kairi in first and then follows. They take off their shoes and put them to the side.

"Roxas! Sora! Anyone?" Ven called out, but no one answered, "Looks like no one's home yet."

"Great, we're alone," Kairi stated.

"Yeah…" he grinned seductively, "Let's go to my room." He held her hand and led her upstairs to his room. He locked the door and gently pushes Kairi on the bed. He pins her and bends his head down, pressing his lips against hers.

~Millie and Sora~

"_We're such dorks! Lalala…" _Me and Sora were still skipping and we stopped when we reached his house. The door wasn't locked, so Sora just opened it.

"Aw man… Did someone forget to lock the door again?" he said while we went inside. "Up for a friendly game of Left 4 Dead 2?"

"You're so on!" I exclaimed, "Just let me use the bathroom first…" Sora nodded and I went upstairs. I was walking through the hallway casually until I heard…

"Oh God, Ven!" Yeah, that's right. I heard Kairi's muffled scream coming from Ven's room. I tried turning the doorknob, but I couldn't. It was locked! _Fuck…_ I heard another groan coming from her mouth and a grunt coming out of Ven's. Are they getting laid or something?!

I banged on the door hardly and screamed, "I hate you!!!" And then I ran downstairs.

~Ven and Kairi~

"What was that?" Kairi asked, still covering her nose from the leftover food Ven had pulled out from under his bed.

"I don't know, I'm going to check it out…"

"And take this with you…" Kairi pushed the box of pizza towards him, "It's disgusting."

"Fine, fine…" Ven went downstairs with the leftover box of pizza.

"Yo!" he heard someone calling out from the living room. Ven quickly discarded the pizza in the garbage and then went in the living room. He saw Sora sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What?" Ven asked.

"Millie heard what you two were doing in your room…"

"Huh? Doing what?"

"She heard a scream coming from your room. You two were getting laid, weren't you?!"

"Huh? We weren't having sex! Kairi screamed because of the leftover box of pizza I had under my bed…"

"Hey," they turned around to see Kairi, "I have to leave. My mom is taking me somewhere."

"Ok, bye…" Ven walks over to Kairi to give her a kiss.

"Bye, see you on Monday," she leaves the house.

"You're gonna be screwed when you see Millie…"

Ven raised an eyebrow at his cousin, "Why is that?"

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Author's Note: See... I told you guys it would suck... .-_-. Let me know what you think... If I should improve it or if I'm doing well...**


End file.
